harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Johnson
Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (born between 19 and 25 October, 1977) was a witch and a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry Potter. In 1998, two years after she had left school, she returned and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against the dark wizard Voldemort and his followers. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, she married George Weasley, and the couple had two children: Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. Biography Early life Angelina was born in late October, 1977, on or in between the 19th and 25th, into a wizarding family that was presumably pure-blood or half-blood. When she was almost twelve, Angelina was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and visited Diagon Alley to purchase the required equipment for school, including her wand. Education at Hogwarts Early years Angelina was born in late October, 1977. She began attending Hogwarts in 1989, when she was nearly twelve years old, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She became a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team by or before her third year. Angelina was a popular student, and friends with fellow Gryffindors Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell and Lee Jordan; the latter appeared to be attracted to Angelina, making various admiring comments about her when he commentated on Quidditch games.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix , Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet at Hogwarts.]] Angelina did not like the way that Oliver Wood referred to his players as "men" or "lads", as she, along with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were female players and she would often have to correct him whilst he gave motivational speeches before games in the locker rooms. In 1991, the famous Harry Potter would arrive at Hogwarts, and after Professor McGonagall witnessed his flying skills, she appointed him Seeker for the team and Angelina would play alongside him in his first game. During an early Quidditch match, Severus Snape officiated instead of Madam Hooch and he called a penalty against Angelina during a Hufflepuff-Gryffindor game.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone When playing against Slytherin, Angelina seemed to be an open target for a group take-out: she was boxed in by two players and knocked off her broom during one game. In 1992, Hogwarts was under threat of closure as the Chamber of Secrets had been declared open once again and Muggle-born students were being attacked. As a precaution against this, a Duelling Club was organised and Angelina attended the first gathering with her friends Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, and the three fought over Professor Gilderoy Lockhart's cloak when he slung it into the audience. thumb|right|270px|Angelina amongst fellow Gryffindors as [[Hermione Granger presents Harry with his new broom.]] In her fifth year, Captain Oliver Wood would put a lot of pressure on the team as this was his final year in education and he wanted to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Angelina and Katie discussed Hufflepuff player Cedric Diggory's physical appearance before a game and the two both expressed interest. Gryffindor did win the cup that year.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Sixth year her teenage romance and his brother fred and george weasley leave with a magical exit. In 1994 Hogwarts was the holding grounds to the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament required to test the bravery and skills of a wizard that was thought to be too dangerous for wizards under a certain age. Angelina was among the many students who entered their names to the Goblet of Fire, as she was just of age the previous week, but she was not selected as a champion. Her friends, Fred and George also entered, but under the influence of an ageing potion because they were still underage, which backfired on them. Due to the Tournament taking place all Quidditch games and practise had been cancelled, and despite Oliver Wood leaving the previous year Angelina would not yet take on the position of Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as it wasn't required to be filled. Throughout the Tournament Angelina was a supporter of champion Harry Potter; she was seen cheering loudly with Fred and George during the first task, in which Harry used his Flying skills to avoid the Dragon and get the egg. Also in that same year as a requirement of the Triwizard Tournament traditions Hogwarts would hold a Yule Ball. Angelina was asked to the Yule Ball by Fred Weasley, which she accepted and soon became romantically involved with him. thumb|right|270px|Angelina's reaction to being asked to the [[Yule Ball.]] In the final task champions were required to enter a maze and fight their way to the Triwizard Cup to win the tournament. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory both reached this cup, but it had been turned into a Portkey which transported both of them to the graveyard at Little Hangleton. Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders, while Harry's blood was used to revive the Dark Lord. Harry later returned Cedric's body back to the school grounds and Angelina was amongst the first to notice that all was not well and her short-lived cheers turned to loud screams. At the end of the school year Angelina attended the Memorial Feast to Cedric Diggory that Albus Dumbledore held and she appeared quite emotional, after all Cedric was in her year, he was popular and a fan of Quidditch like herself. During this memorial service Albus Dumbledore told the students, against the wishes of the Ministry of Magic, exactly how Diggory had died and confirmed that Lord Voldemort had returned to power.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire thumb|left|150px|Angelina at Hogwarts. Seventh year After Oliver Wood graduated from Hogwarts in 1994, Angelina became Quidditch Captain once Quidditch resumed following the Triwizard Tournament and proved to be at least as demanding of her team as Oliver Wood had been. She attributed this hard-driving attitude to the stress of the job, saying that she regretted having been so hard on Wood when he was Quidditch Captain. Angelina was a hard-working captain who didn't take losing well. Thus, when Fred and George, and Harry were banned from Quidditch for fighting (although their bans were lifted immediately after Dolores Umbridge finally was removed from Hogwarts), she found it even more challenging not to get angry with the new teammates, one in particular Ron Weasley who was not the best on pitch. Angelina is furious at Harry, deciding that it is his fault that he got detention, and orders him to do whatever he can to get out of detention and be there for practice. After she has gone, Harry commented that they should check with Puddlemere United and see if Oliver Wood is still alive, as Angelina seems to be channeling his spirit. Finding that Harry was not able to convince Umbridge to change his Friday detention, Angelina angrily suggests that people who want to stay on the team will find a way to make it to practices. Friday evening, after the try-outs, Angelina apologizes to Harry for her earlier curtness, and says that she may have been too hard on Wood; she found managing the team to be a bit stressful. Ron had not been the best Keeper she tried out, but of the two better players, one was not willing to commit the time to practice and the other was a bit of a whiner, and Angelina hoped that Ron, being from a family with excellent Quidditch players, will develop over time. thumb|right|270px|Angelina thanking Harry for rescuing her from being locked in the trophy room. Also during her seventh year, Angelina, along with friends Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, George Weasley and Fred Weasley joined the alliance formed to fight back against Dolores Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army. Angelina joined the alliance as she hated Umbridge for taking her best players off the Gryffindor team and for favouring Slytherin. At the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army before the Christmas break, Angelina tells Harry that she has finally managed to find new Beaters and a Seeker for the Quidditch team. The Seeker is Ginny Weasley , who is surprisingly good, though not a patch on Harry. It is Alicia who tells Harry the names of the new Beaters: Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper .Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix video game. At the end of her final year at Hogwarts, Angelina's friends Fred Weasley and his twin brother George made a dramatic exit, tormenting Dolores Umbridge as they left. Umbridge was later sacked and Albus Dumbledore was placed as headmaster once again. After Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fred Weasley had left education and he went on to open a shop in Diagon Alley called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a novelty store selling products the twins had been working on in their last year. However, it is not certain if Fred was indeed Angelina's boyfriend, as they only went on one recorded date, to the Yule Ball. thumb|left|200px|Angelina Johnson returned to Hogwarts to fight. It is possible that Angelina attended the Wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour; also Angelina kept her Dumbledore's Army coin with her as in times of war she was always prepared to be called to arms to help fight. Angelina also must have kept in contact with her school friends Alicia Spinnet ,Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, as she arrived at Hogwarts for the Battle of Hogwarts with the three. Battle of Hogwarts thumb|right|200px|Oliver Wood leading an air defence against [[Death Eaters.]] During the height of the Second Wizarding War, when Hogwarts had been taken over by Lord Voldemort Angelina maintained contact with Dumbledore's Army from the outside via the fake coin she had been given by Hermione Granger. When she received the signal that the school was going to make a stand against Voldemort in 1998, she returned to fight against the incoming army of Death Eaters. Angelina survived the ensuing Battle of Hogwarts, .Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows''She most likely sat with the rest of the Weasley Family grieving over Fred's body Later life Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, Angelina grew closer to her friend George Weasley. The two eventually married and went on to have two children together: Fred Weasley II, named after his late uncle who also was Angelina's teenage romance, and Roxanne Weasley.Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Physical appearance Angelina was described to be a tall witch with brown eyes and long black hair that was often braided. According to Lee Jordan, she is attractive, and probably physically fit, after playing Quidditch for years. Personality and traits uniform.]] Angelina Johnson was very driven to succeed, whether it be at Quidditch or in trying out for the Triwizard Tournament. Angelina showed diligence and leadership ability as Quidditch Captain of her team, as well as competitiveness. She is also brave, as shown by her sorting into Gryffindor and her decision to return to Hogwarts to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside old classmates and friends. Given her friendship and eventual romantic involvement with both Weasley twins, it is likely that Angelina also enjoyed pranks and had a good sense of humour. However, her sense of humour did not compromise her seriousness about Quidditch. Angelina wouldn't hesitate to give her blunt opinion, telling Harry Potter that Ron Weasley was not a fabulous Quidditch player. She also became enraged at Harry when he kept getting detentions from Dolores Umbridge, but apologised later. Relationships Fred Weasley .]] Angelina became friends with both Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor students in her year who were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with her. However, Angelina and Fred developed a romantic relationship; the two attended the 1994 Yule Ball together and were frequently seen holding hands or linking arms. When Angelina became the team Captain in 1995, she was upset with the twins for getting banned from Quidditch, since it hurt the team's chances to be without them. It is unknown if Angelina and Fred continued their romance after graduating from Hogwarts; the fact that she did not attend Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding in 1997 as Fred's date, and that he flirted with cousins of the bride while there, may suggest that they did not. However, the two fought alongside one another during the Battle of Hogwarts, and Angelina was devastated when Fred was killed in battle. George Weasley .]] Angelina and George Weasley were good friends throughout their Hogwarts years, but it was his twin brother who Angelina was initially involved with romantically. Fred's death devastated them both (although it devastated George much more than Angelina), and it may have been their shared grief that led to the two becoming closer. Angelina and George eventually married and had two children (Roxanne Weasley and Fred Weasley II ), one of whom they named after her late boyfriend and his twin brother, Fred. Lee Jordan Lee Jordan had a crush on Angelina and didn't hesitate to let her know it, often showing his attraction to her in his Quidditch commentaries. He also stated that Angelina had been refusing to go out with him, indicating that she didn't feel the same way. However, Angelina and Lee were both close to the Weasley twins, which probably hints they were friends themselves, although this was never made clear. .]] Dumbledore's Army Angelina became a member of Dumbledore's Army in her seventh year. It was an organisation founded and led by Harry Potter, in order to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts to the members, something that professor Dolores Umbridge did not. Angelina knew most members of the army, and was friendly with them. Angelina was also friends with fellow Gryffindors Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. The three girls were all Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and joined Dumbledore's Army together in 1995. Angelina was also friendly with, though not very close to, Harry Potter, her team's Seeker (although she, along with with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, kissed Harry when he won them a match against Ravenclaw) and Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator who repeatedly asked her out, without success. She was friends with mostly everyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She also appeared to be friendly with Ron Weasley, but she was annoyed by his lack of confidence when he was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in 1996. She was also a friend of Hermione Granger, another Gryffindor girl. She was also good friends with Oliver Wood, the former Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team before her. Although Oliver was not a member of Dumbledore's Army, as he had left Hogwarts when it was founded, he supported both Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix, fighting with them at the Battle of Hogwarts. Other members of Dumbledore's Army were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecombe. Their relationship with Angelina is unknown, though it is possible that most of them were friends of hers. Children After the Second Wizarding War, Angelina married George Weasley and they had two children; a son, named Fred Weasley II, in honour of George's brother, and a daughter, Roxanne. Nieces and nephews Angelina had also several nieces and nephews, through George's siblings; Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Bill and Fleur's children; Molly and Lucy, Percy and Audrey's children; Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione's children; James, Albus and Lily, Ginny and Harry's children. It is supposed that Angelina and George had a good relationship with his nieces and nephews, and that they liked them. James also appeared to take after George, because they both enjoyed doing pranks and teasing their siblings. Etymology ''Angelina is a Latin diminutive of the name Angela, which is derived from the Greek άγγελος, angelos, meaning "messenger" or "angel"Behind the Name: Angela. Johnson means "son of John." Behind the scenes *Angelina is played by Danielle Tabor in the films Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, she is replaced by actress Tiana Benjamin as she looked physically the same age as the Weasley twins. *Tiana Benjamin was unable to reprise the role in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix because her role in EastEnders was at a point of character development and she could not get time out of this role to film for Harry Potter. However, Benjamin did voice the character for the video game adaptation. *Angelina Johnson once borrowed Quidditch Through the Ages from the Hogwarts Library, and was due to return the book on 19 July. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Angelina and Fred could be seen among the few people in the Yule Ball who remained the longest, still dancing together. *Danielle Tabor returned to set to play the character again in the Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey ride at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter theme park. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)Although Angelina is never identified, the complete Gryffindor Quidditch team appeared in the game adaptation. *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)Check this image. *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references Category:1977 births Johnson, Angelina Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Weasley family Category:Wizards Category:Prewett family Johnson, Angelina